1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a window squeegee for cleaning surfaces, such as the glass surfaces of skyscrapers, the glasses of a window, typically during a surface cleaning operation, which is usually carried out in balance at considerable height.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, window squeegees are provided with a spatula provided with a cleaning blade that comes into contact with the surface and, pulled over it, allows the removal of the liquid—usually water and detergent—used for cleaning.
Residues of dirt, such as dust, mud or the like, following the use of the window squeegee tend to accumulate on the cleaning blade, and during a subsequent cleaning operation, for example, a part of them could come off the blade and be spread onto the surface to be cleaned, soiling it further.
It is therefore necessary to replace the spatula or the cleaning blade according to the needs.
In special use conditions, such as when cleaning skyscraper windows or windows at a certain height, the cleaning operation is often carried out in unstable balance conditions for the user of the window squeegee, so there is the need of replacing the spatula in a quick and safe manner.
It is therefore necessary to replace the spatula in a safe and quick manner, ensuring at the same time that during normal use, the removable and replaceable spatula is suitably held so as to allow an easy cleaning of the surface.